FIG. 1 shows two different technology wireless systems that provide overlapping coverage. That is, a wireless subscriber 110 can in some locations (such as, 120, 122, 124) simultaneously receive wireless communication signals from both of the technology types. In other locations (such as, 121, 123, 125) the wireless subscriber 110 can only receive wireless communication signals from a single one of the technology type. When more than one type of wireless technology communication signals are available, the wireless subscriber 110 desirably selects reception of the type of wireless technology signal that provides a user of the wireless subscriber 110 with the best experience.
Exemplary technology types include WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access). For these exemplary technology types, situations can exist in which one type of technology may be more desirable for a uses of the wireless subscriber 110. For example, CDMA wireless signals may be more wide spread in deployment, and therefore, more commonly received by the wireless subscriber 110. However, the WiMAX wireless signals may provide substantially wider bandwidth (greater throughput), and therefore, be the better choice of the two technology types for reception when available. The wireless subscriber can receive WiMAX signals when available, and then receive CDMA signals when only CDMA signals are available.
In order to receive a wireless communication signal, a wireless subscriber must include a radio that is adapted for the technology type of the wireless communication signal. For example, a WiMAX radio is required to receive WiMAX signals, and a CDMA radio is required to receive CDMA signals. Each of the radios, however, require power for operation.
Mobile subscribers are typically battery operated, and it is desirable to minimize the power required by the mobile subscribers to operate. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the number of radios within a mobile subscriber that are operational. That is, for example, for mobile subscribers that include both WiMAX and CDMA radios, it is desirable to minimize the amount of time in which both radios are operating.
Present wireless handoffs between different wireless technologies are network controlled. That is, a mobile subscriber receives protocol messages from the network indicating that a technology handoff is to occur. The methodologies generally include make-before-break handoffs. More specifically, the mobile subscriber must establish a link (connection) to one technology type while maintaining link (connection) to another technology type. As previously described, simultaneous connections to different types of wireless technologies requires multiple radios of the mobile subscriber to be operational, requiring excessive power dissipation by the mobile subscriber.
It is desirable to a wireless subscriber and a method of operating the wireless subscriber that provides an inter-technology selection and handoff while minimizing power consumption of the wireless subscriber, and minimizing the latency between wireless connections using the different types of wireless technologies.